Demons (rewrite)
by Celestial Element
Summary: Percy Jackson is a son of Chaos. His actual name is Perseus. The second Titan war and Giant war were just his missions, after which he returns back to his actual home planet. When he returns again will everything ever be the same again? Full summary inside.


**Title: Madness**

 **Main characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Chaos, Order.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the plot.**

 **So here is the summary of this story:**

Who knew fighting oneself is the hardest?

Percy:

My name is Perseus. During the first few years of my existence I discovered my powers over creation, just like my mother, Chaos. Born from the black hole created by an accident, which had drawn in every bit of power Chaos, Order and Abyss held it ill they were barely alive, I surprisingly had control over creation only and the three of them did manage to regain all their power by doing nothing but take care of the younger me, without using their powers of course. But then it all went to ruin when I somehow managed to turn Gaia and her son Kronos to their past-evil-selves (they did regret their actions of the first Giant and Titan wars). And then, me who was born out of, well, no one knows what, with no interference by the fates in his life (my life) and a few of my hand picked soldiers from the first planet, had to go to earth and get it all fixed as it was my fault. I went as Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson- a mortal whose memories I altered to fit my needs- and Poseidon. And of course I had fallen in love with a daughter of Athena, whom I had to abandon as my time was up.

Now I face the biggest challenge of my life, when my powers- most of which I never knew to exist earlier - start fighting against each other and my conscious decides to split, what can I do now?

Annabeth:

He left. They searched everywhere. He was never found. People began to whisper that I had gone mad, because sometimes I saw him, spoke to him too. I know he is real. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Hazel and Frank said they planned something for me and Percy. I went with them. Percy said he would join us soon. We approached a river and I was confused, why did we come here? This was... "I'm sorry, Annabeth." Piper whispered into my ear as she pushed me into the river, Lethe...

 **Prologue**

She didn't remember anything. How she got here or what her name was. Nothing, absolutely nothing. They said her name was Annabeth Chase, she is a seventeen year old daughter of Athena. She fought in two wars. Greek legends were real. She was a hero of Olympus. Her boyfriend Perseus Jackson was the greatest hero of Olympus who actually turned down immortality for her and fell down to Tartarus for her. That was before he wrote a letter about not being real and disappeared off the face of the planet. But it was not without making the Seven, their helpers and a few other Greek demigods immortal. After that it was like he never existed before but everyone knew him, he was their most painful dream, a leader, a friend they all lost. They said his disappearance had affected her the most. They said she went mad.

She didn't care anyway. She didn't remember him or her feelings for him. It didn't bother her now. Now a thousand years have passed, her friends Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Travis and Katie, Clarisse and Chris, Connor and Lou were married and had had families who they had to watch grow old and die. It hurt to watch them die when they looked seventeen forever. But, they were happy. They didn't fight wars. Ever since Percy left there was only peace, well, excluding the wars of the mortal world. But it didn't bother them much, they lived at Camp Jupiter. They were safe. Nico and Will adopted a daughter, a mortal girl from an orphanage. Reyna was still the Praetor. Thalia was still in the hunt. Rachel was no longer the oracle. She too lived at Camp Jupiter and was helping to recreate the Sibylline books with help from Ella. Grover was now the god of the wilderness and happily married to Juniper. Annabeth learnt everything she could, she was probably the most intelligent person in whole of earth. But of course, the mortals didn't know that.

Everything was just fine until one day, when the Olympians called for a meeting with both the Greeks and Romans at the Colosseum.

O-O

"Okay, so listen up. Tonight we are going to Earth, where we are going to train the Greek and Roman Demigods at Camp Jupiter for a year and then we recruit. Any questions?" Percy asked.

"Can we tell them who we were?" Arnold asked.

"That is up to you. But don't mention me."

"Okay then." He grinned.

"Anyone else?" Percy asked, there were no replies, just maddeningly happy grins. Percy smiled, "You are all dismissed!"

Percy flashed to his room and was hit by a wave of intense pain. He fell down to his knees. He could feel himself dividing, like each and every cell and fiber in his body split into two and moved away from him. A white ball of energy floated before him. It instantly vanished and in its place, a guy with silvery blonde hair, pale skin, pitch black eyes with leathery bat like wings rising from his back stood before him. The guy was dressed in black hunting gear with no weapon on him. His face was made of sharp angles with high cheekbones, thin lips and a perfectly straight nose. His aura was twice as powerful as his own. Percy stared at him in shock. He blinked as a saw a terrifying smirk spread across his face and then, he was gone. He blinked again. He wasn't there.

The son of Chaos shuddered. He felt no after effects of the pain he had just felt. He pondered over what just happened. No one could actually enter or leave his room without his permission. And he was pretty sure he just imagined the whole thing. He shrugged and went back to packing.

O-O

 **Here I'm going to introduce you to the characters of this story, who you might suspect to be OCs but are not.**

 **Arnold Seffat:**

Second in command. Came to earth with Perseus, son of Chaos and joined Camp Half-blood as Luke Castellan.

 **Drake Geratus:**

Third in command. Came to earth as Charles Beckendorf.

 **Scarlett Kastril:**

Silena Bauregard.

 **Ethan Nakamura:** you already know who he is.

 **Zoe Nightshade:** you know her too.

 **Bianca di Angelo:** like I even need to mension.

 **These** **are the other people for now..**

 **Okay, so I get that this was short but I promise it will get better. And you might have already realised, this is a rewrite of Demons. I promise to actually continue updating this one.**

 **And right now I'm completely OBSESSED with Tomione. That's right, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Hermione Granger. It's just something about it that I can't stop.. agghhhh...**

 **And please do tell me how it is. Don't forget to comment, favourite (please!! :)) and follow (if you want to know more.)**

 **Toodles!!**


End file.
